


La calma prima della tempesta

by Akemichan



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il processo di Carolina Kostner con l'accusa di aver coperto il suo ex-ragazzo sta per svolgersi. Per farla rilassare, Stéphane la invita ad un weekend in Toscana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La calma prima della tempesta

Carolina allungò i piedi nudi al limite del lettino, per sistemarli meglio al sole ancora non eccessivamente caldo di maggio. Dietro di lei si stagliava, enorme ed elegante, la villa medicea ora adibita ad hotel di lusso e spa. Per il resto, solo campagna collinare, campagna verde lussureggiante dove non si vedevano case se non piccole e in lontananza. Il silenzio era interrotto unicamente da qualche cicala in lontananza e dal rumore dell'acqua nella piscina quando passava un soffio di vento.  
Nonostante all'inizio non le fosse sembrata una buona idea accettare di passare un weekend alle terme in Toscana assieme a Stéphane proprio quando il CONI avrebbe dovuto decidere sulle sanzioni per lei e Alex, doveva ammettere che si sentiva già decisamente più rilassata e meno ansiosa di quando era partita.  
Non aveva fatto competizioni, ma era stata comunque una stagione stancante: non era solo stata invitata a numerosi spettacoli in giro per l'Italia e per il mondo, ma alcuni li aveva organizzati lei personalmente. Le era piaciuto molto sentirsi responsabile, seppur non da sola, della preparazione di uno spettacolo e quindi del risultato finale, ma certo era stato più faticoso.  
Inoltre, Kurt le aveva consigliato di continuare ad allenarsi anche su tripli e combinazioni, nel caso cambiasse idea sul ritiro dalla competizioni, e anche se i programmi che aveva preparato non erano così difficili perché mancavano soprattutto della componente di salto, l'allenamento l'aveva impegnata molto.  
Insomma, sia a livello fisico sia mentale aveva bisogno di una pausa, prima di riprendere con il tour estivo, che l'avrebbe portata anche in Giappone. Non vedeva l'ora, perché Giappone significava rivedere Miki Ando, cosa che le faceva sempre piacere. Ripensando a ciò che era successo l'anno prima, quando Miki aveva avuto una figlia fuori dal matrimonio e si era rifiutata di dire chi era il padre, con tutte le critiche che ne erano conseguite, Carolina sentiva che le sue preoccupazioni erano davvero minime.  
Stimava molto Miki come atleta e come donna ed era felice che fosse tornata a gareggiare nonostante quello che una certa parte dei benpensanti giapponesi pensava. Quanto a lei, non sapeva se sarebbe tornata alle gare. Aveva avuto una carriera soddisfacente: non paragonabile a certi mostri sacri, ma non si poteva lamentare. In parte le competizioni le mancavano, in parte ne faceva volentieri a meno.  
Se l'avessero squalificata per quattro anni, però, non avrebbe potuto pattinare in toto. Questo avrebbe seriamente potuto distruggerla. Aveva superato molto momenti difficili, soprattutto dopo Vancouver 2010. Ma i fallimenti erano dipesi esclusivamente da lei. Di questo... non si sentiva del tutto responsabile.  
Stéphane si unì finalmente a lei a bordo piscina e aveva in mano quelli che sembravano bicchieri da champagne. Loro non bevevano quasi mai alcol - erano atleti - ma lei non glielo disse. Entrambi lo sapevano ed entrambi sapevano anche che si potevano fare delle eccezioni di tanto in tanto.  
"È succo d'arancia," specificò comunque lui, mentre appoggiava il bicchiere a lei destinato sul tavolino accanto al lettino. Carolina rise, quindi ne prese un sorso prima di rimettersi a prendere il sole.  
Una delle cose che amava di passare qualche giorno di vacanza con Stéphane era l'abitudine che avevano l'uno dell'altra. Potevano passare ore senza dire una parola, senza che l'altro si offendesse per il silenzio. Quando avevano voglia di parlare, invece, non avrebbero mai smesso. Avevano gusti simili su molte cose, per cui era difficile che non si trovassero d'accordo su una decisione.  
Miki una volta gli aveva chiesto come fosse possibile che si fossero lasciati, anni prima. Carolina non aveva saputo darle una risposta netta. Semplicemente, non era il momento giusto per loro.  
In questo momento il fatto che avessero questo rapporto così speciale era un toccasana per Carolina, perché significava che non aveva intenzione di chiederle nulla nemmeno di Alex. Non l'aveva mai fatto. Quando era scoppiato lo scandalo sul doping l'aveva chiamata, certo, ma le aveva chiesto solo come stesse lei. Per il resto, mai una domanda. Entrambi sapevano che ne avrebbero parlato quando sarebbe stato il momento giusto.  
"Sulla Gazzetta parlano di te," la informò lui. "Non sono sicuro di aver capito bene tutto, però." Non aveva mai imparato l'italiano sufficientemente bene per essere sicuro delle sue capacità di lettura. "Non leggerlo," aggiunse.  
"Parlano della mia sanzione," dedusse lei. Era di nuovo sdraiata e con gli occhi chiusi, al sole. L'aveva detto in tono asettico, come se la cosa non le importasse. Era l'unico modo di non pensare al futuro. La sentenza non sarebbe stata emessa fino alla prossima settimana e non c'era più niente che lei potesse dire o fare.  
"Sappi che ho bisogno di allenatori per la mia scuola di pattinaggio," disse lui. "Per le bambine sarebbe ottimo avere il tuo esempio." Di nuovo, non aveva accennato al sottinteso 'se fossi interdetta dal spettacoli e competizioni', ma era chiaro.  
"L'esempio di una favorevole al doping che è stata sospesa dalla sua federazione?" Stavolta il tono di voce era amaro. Si rese conto che stava buttando tutte le sue frustrazioni contro di lui e se ne pentì. "Intendo dire che non mi va di danneggiare la tua scuola."  
"Non succederebbe." Aveva voglia di aggiungere qualcosa, ma si rese conto che avrebbe significato parlare dell'argomento che cercava di evitare proprio per rispetto nei suoi confronti. "Pensaci, ok? A me farebbe piacere."  
Carolina annuì lentamente. Era arrivato il momento di parlarne. Stéphane non le aveva chiesto nulla, ma aveva delle difficoltà a capirla se non aveva il quadro completo. Forse aveva assunto delle cose sulla situazione perché la conosceva, ma non si fidava a dire nulla perché se si fosse sbagliato avrebbe fatto più danno che altro.  
In più, a lei avrebbe fatto bene sfogarsi con qualcuno che non l'avrebbe giudicata.  
"L'ho fatto, sai?" gli disse allora. "L'ho coperto durante la visita."  
Non era sembrata una buona idea neanche allora, ma Alex gliel'aveva chiesto e lei lo aveva fatto perché lo amava. Non che non ci avesse mai discusso, a quel riguardo: sapeva che il doping avrebbe potuto rovinare la sua carriera. Eppure l'aveva visto più tranquillo da quando aveva iniziato a prenderlo, meno ansioso per quanto riguardava i suoi risultati. Era stato difficile essere obiettivi quando l'uomo che amavi era felice.  
E allora era scesa a patti con la situazione. Sarebbe stato bello credere in uno sport pulito e per quanto la riguardava non intendeva seguire il suo esempio. Tuttavia era a contatto ogni giorno con i maneggi delle federazione ai danni degli atleti, soprattutto considerando che gareggiava in uno sport così soggettivo da essere facilmente manipolato.  
Quello che era successo l'anno prima con Adelina era stato emblematico. Lei non aveva pagato i giudici per vincere, aveva semplicemente fatto del suo meglio in pista. Tutto quello che il pannello giudici aveva fatto le era estraneo. Meritava la vittoria? A Carolina non interessava, faceva parte del gioco accettare che fossero altri essere umani a decidere. Era semplicemente felice per lei.  
Pensava che con Alex fosse stato lo stesso. Lo vedeva allenarsi ogni giorno. A Pechino aveva vinto onestamente. Se un medico gli aveva consigliato un aiuto e questo lo faceva stare meglio, forse non era una cosa così negativa. Di persone che prendevano aiuti era pieno il mondo e Carolina dubitava che li avessero mai beccati tutti.  
Quando Alex era stato scoperto, però, si era sentita sollevata. Aveva capito che no, non la trovava affatto la stessa cosa, benché avesse cercato di auto-convincersi che era così perché lo amava. Era stata codarda abbastanza da non volerlo denunciare, ma era quasi felice che non avesse vinto imbrogliando. Le avevano tolto un peso di dosso senza che dovesse avere quello di essere stata lei a fargli del male.  
Per questo motivo le era stato facile rimanergli accanto e anche propugnare una battaglia contro il doping. Lei non era colpevole di nulla nei suoi confronti, gli era rimasta al fianco 'nella buona e nella cattiva sorte'. Non era finita per via del doping, ma perché lui non era riuscito ad accettare che la sua carriera fosse finita quando invece quella di Carolina navigava a gonfie vele.  
Era facile prendersi cura della ragazzina che persino il CONI aveva abbandonato dopo la disfatta delle Olimpiadi. Molto meno facile accettare al proprio fianco una campionessa mondiale quando si aveva appena subito una gogna mediatica per aver assunto sostanze illegali.  
Carolina aveva finto di credergli quando l'aveva lasciata con la scusa 'non voglio danneggiare la tua immagine'. Francamente era stato un sollievo anche per lei, perché si sentiva in colpa per amarlo e giudicarlo male contemporaneamente. Si aspettava la conseguenza a drammone sudamericano di serie Z in cui lui andava a denunciare certe bugie che aveva detto per coprirla? Decisamente sì.  
Non perché Alex fosse mai stato vendicativo, questo no. Ma perché era così che andava il mondo. Non si era pentita di averlo coperto, per quanto sbagliato fosse. Era innamorata di lui e voleva proteggerlo. Non era stata una brava persona, quindi quello che le stava succedendo non l'aveva impressionata così tanto.  
"Lo so che visto da fuori pare accanimento," continuò Carolina. "Alex ha ritrattato le dichiarazioni dopo che ci siamo lasciati. Il CONI ha avviato il procedimento solo quando ho deciso di ritirarmi dalle competizioni. Quattro anni sono troppi, considerando che di norma ne danno due a chi assume sostanze illegali. Non cambia il fatto che sono effettivamente colpevole."  
Stéphane aveva ascoltato tutto senza dire una parola, quindi domandò: "Credi che ti condanneranno?"  
"Non lo so," fu la risposta. "Il mio avvocato sostiene di no. È solo per dare un segnale, dicono. O al massimo non potrò fare competizioni, cosa che difficilmente farò in ogni caso."  
"Ti sentiresti meglio se lo facessero?"  
"Non credo. Però non lo troverei del tutto ingiusto."  
Non avrebbe smesso di pattinare, anche se non avrebbe fatto show. Avrebbe potuto organizzarne, rimanere nell'ambiente, forse anche allenare. Certo, quattro anni a ventotto apparivano un'eternità per una pattinatrice, ma ce la poteva fare. Forse. La cosa che gli dispiaceva di più era per i suoi fan: le avevano mostrato il loro affetto e l'avevano sostenuta in ogni momento. Già sapeva che l'affetto del pubblico le sarebbe mancato una volta ritiratasi definitivamente, doverci rinunciare per decisione di altri era molto peggio.  
"Ok," annuì Stéphane. Non disse altro: non la giudicò, non le diede consigli. Si limitò ad ascoltarla e ad allungare la mano per stringere la sua. Carolina aveva sorriso al gesto e l'aveva ricambiato, ma nessuno dei due andò oltre quella semplice stretta. Avevano paura di sbagliare di nuovo il timing, com'era successo una volta. Per questo aspettavano ad essere sicuri che fosse il momento giusto, anche al prezzo che non arrivasse mai.  
"Brindiamo," decise lui. Prese il suo bicchiere di champagne con dentro succo d'arancia e le fece cenno di prendere il suo.  
Carolina obbedì con un sorriso. "Va bene. Ma a cosa?"  
"A quello che vogliamo. Al tuo proscioglimento. O alla tua nuova vita se ti condannano. Alla tua futura laurea. Alla mia scuola."  
Fortuna che stavano bevendo solo succo, perché se avessero dovuto bere tanto alcol quanto festeggiavano, sarebbero finiti ubriachi in poco tempo.  
"A questa vacanza," propose lei, allargando la mano ad indicare tutta la campagna toscana che li circondava. "E ai prossimi due giorni qui."  
Qualunque cosa il futuro avrebbe riservato, avrebbe avuto, almeno per qualche tempo, un piccolo rifugio dove fermare il tempo ed essere se stessa.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia non tiene conto di molte informazioni che sono emerse successivamente e si prende molte libertà (tanto per dirne una, il processo si è già tenuto). Ho semplicemente provato a dare un'interpretazione meno "pura" del personaggio di Carolina, nel mentre che scrivevo del mio OTP.


End file.
